metalgearsolidfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia serii Metal Gear
„''Nie jestem Georgem Lucasem i nie planuję fabuły z wyprzedzeniem ”, - mówi o sobie w jednym z wywiadów Hideo Kojima, człowiek, dzięki któremu świat gier video wzbogacił się o nowy gatunek: tzw. stealth games, czy też prościej skradanek. Od pomysłu do przemysłu Kiedy w 1986 roku, tuż po skończeniu uniwersytetu, zatrudniła go firma 'Konami, nikt nie spodziewał się, jakim talentem do opowiadania historii natura obdarzyła Kojimę. Hideo od najmłodszych lat interesował się filmami i telewizją. Znany dziennikarz branżowy Geoff Keighley w jednym ze swoich artykułów napisał, że twórca szczególną sympatią darzył „''2001: Odyseje Kosmiczna”'' i „''Taksówkarza”'' z Robertem De Niro, zaś do ulubionych seriali należały „''Bewitched”'' i „''I Dream of Jeannie”''. Pomimo niewątpliwego zauroczenia ruchomymi obrazami i planami zostania w przyszłości reżyserem, Kojimie nie dane było spełnić swoich pasji. Co nie oznacza, że wymyślane przez niego historie zostały wyrzucone do kosza. W trakcie studiów udało mu się nawet napisać kilka dłuższych opowiadań, ale to właśnie gry video, niewymagające wtedy takich zasobów ludzkich i pieniężnych jak filmy, pozwoliły młodemu Hideo spełnić marzenia. frame|Hideo Kojima W 1987 roku światło dzienne ujrzał Metal Gear, który całkowicie zredefiniował pojęcie gry akcji. Przestała liczyć się siła ognia i zręczność palców, a zaczął spryt, pomysłowość i spostrzegawczość. Fabuła przenosi nas do roku 1995, kiedy to w położonej w afrykańskiej dziczy fortecy o nazwie Outer Haven, jeden z najemników z oddziału FOXHOUND, Grey Fox, odkrywa tytułowego Metal Geara, czyli przypominający mecha pojazd zdolny przenosić głowice nuklearne. Informator znika jednak w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a dowódca FOXHOUND, Big Boss, decyduje się wysłać na niebezpieczną misję nowego rekruta o pseudonimie Solid Snake. frame|Kadr z gry Metal Gear Nazwy kodowe agentów są bardzo charakterystyczne dla całej serii. Co jednak najważniejsze, te same postacie przewijają się niemal zawsze w kilku częściach Metal Geara, tak więc możemy być pewni, że zarówno z Grey Foxem, jak i Big Bossem (tutaj o aparycji Seana Connery’ego) będziemy jeszcze mieli okazję się spotkać. A co najważniejsze, będą to jedne z najpiękniejszych chwil, jakie zaoferować mogą nam gry video. Nie uprzedzajmy jednak faktów i skupmy się na prehistorii. frame|Po lewej stronie Michael Biehn na jednym z kadrów z filmu Terminator. Po prawej fragment okładki gry Metal Gear Metal Gear, oprócz rozwiniętej jak na ówczesne warunki warstwy fabularnej przy okazji był także pastiszem popularnego w latach osiemdziesiątych amerykańskiego kina akcji. I to począwszy od okładki gry, wzorowanej na kadrze z filmu „''Terminator''” aż po pseudonim głównego bohatera, który zawdzięcza on Snake’owi Plisskenowi, postaci kreowanej przez aktora Kurta Russela w filmie „''Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku''”. Gra ukazała się na popularne w Japonii i Europie komputery MSX, by w jakiś czas później trafić również na konsolę NES (Nintendo Entertainment System). Tę ostatnią wersję opracowywał jednak już inny team deweloperski i Kojima nie miał nad nią żadnego nadzoru, co nie przeszkodziło, aby to właśnie ona znalazła w Ameryce Północnej ponad milion nabywców. '''Konami do tego stopnia było zadowolone z sukcesu, że na tamtejszy rynek i terytoria PAL wyprodukowało kontynuację przygód Snake zatytułowaną Snake’s Revenge. Hideo Kojima, który miał inne plany nie został zaproszony do prac nad sequelem. Z tego też powodu większość fanów część tę uznaje za niekanoniczną i w żaden sposób nie powiązaną fabułą z resztą Metal Gearów. Innym z powodów takiego jej traktowania jest również nieco odmienny sposób rozgrywki, który chwilami był powrotem do zwyczajnych, dwuwymiarowych strzelanin.frame|Fragment rozgrywki w Snake’s Revenge[[Plik:1108620687.jpg|frame|Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake]] W kilka miesięcy po niesławnym Snake’s Revenge i w trzy lata po premierze części pierwszej powstał w końcu jej prawowity sequel na komputery MSX2 - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Cóż z tego jednak, skoro Konami z niezrozumiałych powodów postanowiło nie wydawać gry poza granicami Japonii. W ten oto sposób reszta świata kolejny raz działania Snake’a miała okazję śledzić dopiero w wydanej w 1998 roku grze Metal Gear Solid, która m.in. przyczyniła się do ogromnej popularności konsoli PlayStation. Solid Snake w bardziej przystępnym języku pojawił się jako jedna z atrakcji poprawionego wydania Metal Gear Solid 3, szesnaście lat po swoim debiucie. Wróćmy jednak jeszcze na chwilę do roku 1990. Podstawą scenariusza drugiej część Metal Geara było porwanie przez najemników z fikcyjnego kraju Zanzibar czeskiego doktora Kio Marva, wynalazcę mikroorganizmu potrafiącego rafinować ropę w najwyższej jakości paliwo. Akcja rozgrywa się w 1999 roku, kiedy to według scenariusza ma miejsce wielki kryzys energetyczny. Stąd też wynalazek doktora Marva jest niezmiernie ważny dla zażegnania problemów gospodarczych. Daje tu znać o sobie zainteresowanie Kojimy kondycją naszej planety i środowiska naturalnego, które będzie ważnym elementem każdej z późniejszych części Metal Gearów. Tym razem naszym przełożonym jest pułkownik Roy Campbell, który pojawi się również kilka lat później, w pierwszej części Metal Gear Solid. Po raz kolejny spotkamy się również z Big Bossem. Za żelazną kurtyną Big Boss był super-żołnierzem, nazywanym również największym wojownikiem dwudziestego stulecia, weteranem wojny wietnamskiej, członkiem oddziału Zielonych Beretów i w końcu założycielem jednostki FOXHOUND. W pierwszej części był także mentorem Snake’a oraz, o czym z premedytacją wcześniej nie wspomniałem, również głównym przeciwnikiem. Dla nas ważne jest tylko to, że Snake’owi udało się ostatecznie wyjść zwycięsko z dwóch starć z nim, a rezultatem drugiego z nich była śmierć Big Bossa. Pora na złamanie kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego serii i z roku 1999, kiedy to rozgrywa się akcja Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake przenieść się do roku 1964 by wcielić się w skórę… tak, tak, samego Big Bossa.frame|left|Po lewej Naked Snake alias Big Boss za młodu. Trzydzieści lat później z wyglądu będzie przypominał Seana Connery’ego. W tym ujęciu zdecydowanie bliżej mu do Kurta Russela w roli Snake’a Plisskena w filmie Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku. Po raz kolejny dają o sobie znać filmowe zamiłowania Kojimy W listopadzie 2004 roku rynek niezwykle entuzjastycznie przyjął trzecią część serii Metal Gear Solid zatytułowaną Snake Eater (ponad cztery miliony sprzedanych kopii). Głównym bohaterem został człowiek o kryptonimie Naked Snake, którego zadaniem było odnalezienie porwanego przez sowieckie GRU projektanta super nowoczesnych broni, Nikolaia Stepanowicha Sokolova. Wcześniej naukowcowi udało się zbiec na Zachód, ale jak wiemy z lekcji historii, dla radzieckiego żołnierza nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Oprócz odnalezienia Sokolova, naszym zadaniem będzie również rozprawienie się z pułkownikiem Volginem (zwolennikiem twardej polityki państwa sowieckiego i zausznikiem Breżniewa), oddziałem najemnych zbirów rozmaitej proweniencji (Cobra Unit) oraz ich szefową, wcześniejszą mentorką naszego protagonisty, pełną moralnych dylematów The Boss (nie mylić z Big Bossem!). Zdaję sobie sprawę, po pierwszym przeczytaniu powyższego akapitu nie wszystko może wydawać się jasne. Ba, nawet po zagraniu we wszystkie części Metal Gear i Metal Gear Solid wciąż można się w tym wszystkim pogubić. Zamiast więc po raz kolejny brnąć w niepotrzebne szczegóły wyjaśnię tylko, że w ostatecznym, jednym z najbardziej emocjonujących pojedynków w historii gier video The Boss ginie, a Naked Snake zyskuje z rąk samego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych tytuł Big Bossa.frame|left|Pani na obrazku to The Boss. Moralnie rozdarta między służbą ojczyźnie a wiernością przyjaciołom z oddziału. Skończy marnie, jak każdy badass, ale po jej śmierci wrażliwy gracz może uronić łzę W trakcie zabawy w Snake Eater gracz dowiaduje się także o tajemniczej organizacji The Philosophers, której członkami są najpotężniejsi ludzie ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, Chin i Związku Radzieckiego. Jej przedstawiciele prowadzą najróżniejsze gierki za plecami swoich obywateli, w rezultacie otrzymując niemal nieograniczoną władzę. Uwagę zwraca na siebie także młody major GRU o pseudonimie Ocelot, fan broni krótkiej i butów typu kowbojki, któremu Naked Snake po pojedynku w rosyjską ruletkę pozwoli uciec. Decyzja ta ma niebagatelne znaczenie dla rozwoju wypadków niemal czterdzieści lat później, w Metal Gear Solid i Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Gwoli ciekawostki można dodać, że gracz w trakcie wcześniejszego starcia mógł zabić ogłuszonego Ocelota, ale w wyniku takiego działania następował paradoks i misja kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Snake Eater zasadniczo różnił się od pozostałych gier z serii. Po pierwsze akcja przenosiła nas głównie w tereny leśne, w których aby nie tracić skuteczności (trzęsące się ręce przy celowaniu, ograniczone pole widzenia) należało polować na zamieszkujące tam zwierzęta. Po drugie, Hideo Kojima zdecydował się na wprowadzenie systemu kamuflażu, dzięki któremu Naked Snake mógł lepiej wtopić się w otaczające nas tło. Patent ten pozostaje również w Guns of the Patriots, tyle tylko, że w tym przypadku konieczność zmiany fatałaszków przejmie na siebie elektroniczny system o nazwie Octocamo. Po trzecie, Snake w trakcie walki otrzymywał rany, które należało wyleczyć przy pomocy zbieranych na planszach medykamentów. W przeciwnym wypadku pasek życia zmniejszał się, aż w końcu następowała śmierć. Z perspektywy czasu myślę, że śmiało można uznać, iż system ten raczej nie sprawdził się, gdyż wymagał nieustannego wchodzenia i przestawiania opcji w specjalnym menu, co na dłuższą metę stawało się nużące i denerwujące zarazem.frame|left|Kamuflaż twarzy. Wzór modny w kolekcji jesiennej, raczej nie sprawdzi się w trudnych warunkach sowieckiej dżungli. Łatwo zmywalny, nie niszczy cery Kojima znany jest z wyrażania ciągłego niezadowolenia ze swoich produktów. Rezultatem takiego podejścia było wydanie w rok po premierze Snake Eater jego poprawionej wersji o podtytule Subsistence (głównie chodzi o kamerę, która powędrowała za plecy głównego bohatera czyniąc z gry prawdziwego przedstawiciela gatunku TPP). W Europie wersja ta doczekała się trzypłytowego wydania, w którym oprócz samej gry znalazły się obie części stareńkiego już Metal Gear, Metal Gear Online, mini-gra Snake vs Monkey, zwiastun Metal Gear Solid 4 pokazany po raz pierwszy w trakcie Tokyo Games Show 2005 oraz możliwość bezpośredniego obejrzenia wszystkich cut-scenek. Zanim zabierzecie się do grania w Snake Eater warto wcześniej zapoznać się również z kilkunastoma filmami. Jest to związane z każdorazową dyskusją na temat jakiegoś obrazu w trakcie rozmowy przez radio podczas zapisywania stanu gry. Aby w pełni zrozumieć wszelkie aluzje polecam zatem przypomnienie sobie kilkunastu dzieł kina pierwszej połowy dwudziestego wieku z Mostem na rzece Kwai, Potworem z Czarnej Laguny, Dr Strangelove, Frankensteinem,Za garść dolarów, Działami Navarony i Siedmioma Wspaniałymi włącznie. Autorem muzyki po raz drugi został znany hollywoodzki kompozytor Harry Gregson-Williams, który karierę zaczynał pod skrzydłami sławnego Hansa Zimmera (autor muzyki m.in. do Karmazynowego przypływu, Twierdzy,Gladiatora i Piratów z Karaibów). Wąż w Archipelagu Lisa Rok 1998. Konsola PlayStation, cudowne dziecko Sony u swoich stóp ma cały świat. Konkurencja w postaci maszyny Segi, czyli Saturna właściwie już nie istnieje, Nintendo 64, choć teoretycznie bardziej zaawansowana, w rzeczywistości ograniczona pojemnością nośnika nie ma szans nawiązać równiej walki. W świadomości wielu osób zaczyna kształtować się pogląd konsola równa się Playstation. Świat ogarnia szaleństwo trójwymiarowej grafiki. Jeszcze technologicznie niedoskonałej, bez Z-Bufora (współrzędnej opisującej odległość każdego piksela od obserwatora) obraz na ekranie telewizora wydaje się dziwnie „pływać”, co jednak zupełnie nie przeszkadza w osiągnięciu popularności grze Metal Gear Solid. Witamy w Archipelagu Lisa, na wyspie Shadow Moses. Metal Gear Solid początkowo miał nosić nazwę Metal Gear 3 i powstawał z myślą o konsoli 3DO. W związku ze znacznie większymi możliwościami PlayStation plany zmieniono i na początku 1996 roku Hideo Kojima rozpoczął prace nad „''najlepszą grą, jaka kiedykolwiek miała ukazać się na tej platformie”. I o ile w przypadku wcześniejszych części twórca serii mógł tylko śnić o jej filmowym klimacie, o tyle teraz, kiedy nagle zaczął dysponować tak ogromnymi możliwościami, jego sen miał szansę się spełnić.frame|To co kiedyś wydawało się piękne, dzisiaj wzbudza jedynie uśmiech politowania Fabuła na całe szczęście nie okazała się być przesadnie skomplikowana i dotyczyła głównie wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w tajnym kompleksie zbrojeniowym na Alasce. Jeżeli czytaliście poprzednie rozdziały, to zapewne pamiętacie wzmiankę o oddziale FOXHOUND. To właśnie jego członkowie pod dowództwem niejakiego Liquid Snake’a wszczynają bunt przeciwko rządowi Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ich zadaniem jest przechwycenie znajdującego się na miejscu kolejnego Metal Geara (REX), gigantycznego mecha zdolnego do przenoszenia głowic nuklearnych. Dysponując tak potężną bronią, szantażują amerykański rząd. Nie chcą jednak pieniędzy, ani władzy. Żądają wydania im ciała Big Bossa. Po co? W poprzednim rozdziale wspomniałem o tym, że Big Boss uważany był za największego wojownika XX wieku. Co więc się stanie, jeśli użyje się jego genów do wyprodukowania żołnierzy idealnych? Tzw. GENOME Army, do której zaliczają się terroryści na Shadow Moses, już wcześniej skorzystali z możliwości terapii genowej, co uczyniło z nich znakomitych żołnierzy. W związku z takim zagrożeniem i groźbami użycia broni nuklearnej rząd USA nie może pozwolić sobie na ustępstwa. Do przeprowadzenia tajnej operacji oddelegowany zostaje ponownie Solid Snake, którego pułkownik Roy Campbell odciąga od typowych zajęć mieszkańca Alaski – wygrzewania się w cieple kominka i wyścigów psich zaprzęgów. Snake musi stawić czoła swoim dawnym kolegom z oddziału. W tym miejscu wypada się na chwilę zatrzymać. Naked Snake, Big Boss, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, a to jeszcze nie koniec tego tasiemca. Pora więc na gwóźdź programu. Wrażliwi proszeni są o pominięcie tego fragmentu, celem nie psucia sobie ewentualnej zabawy. Big Boss jest w pewnym sensie ojcem wszystkich pozostałych Snake’ow. Zarówno Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, jak i pojawiający się w następnej części zatytułowanej ''Sons of Liberty, Solidus Snake, są braćmi. Nie prawdziwymi, nie chodzi tutaj o więzy rodzinne. Są klonami Big Bossa, jego wiernymi kopiami dysponującymi podobnymi umiejętnościami. frame|Obie panie to jedna i ta sama osoba, Meryl Silverburgh, bratanica pułkownika Campbella i cicha sympatia naszego bohatera. Po lewej w roku 1998 w Metal Gear Solid, po prawej w roku 2008 w Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Metal Gear Solid była grą tak naładowaną świeżymi pomysłami Kojimy, że po dziesięciu latach od premiery wciąż wydają się one niezwykle zaskakujące. Dlatego też warto przedstawić kilka z nich. We wszystkich grach z serii do komunikacji pomiędzy sobą używa się radia (tzw. Codec). W trakcie jednej z konwersacji pada zdanie, aby poszukać częstotliwości na okładce. Zdezorientowany gracz zwykle nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi, tymczasem Kojima nakazał jednej z postaci, aby ta po prostu zwróciła się bezpośrednio do gracza, który musiał po prostu uważniej przyjrzeć się okładce gry, na której małym drukiem wydrukowano potrzebną liczbę. W wielu wywiadach padało pytanie, czy miało to być zabezpieczenie antypirackie i Kojima wielokrotnie musiał obalać tę tezę twierdząc, że to po prostu jeden z jego zwariowanych pomysłów. Jeden z napotykanych w grze bossów o pseudonimie Psycho Mantis potrafi zaglądać do cudzych umysłów w poszukiwaniu informacji. W trakcie pojedynku z nim nieświadomy niczego gracz dowiaduje się z jego ust nagle w co ostatnio grał. W jaki sposób komputerowa postać potrafiła zajrzeć do naszej głowy? Jeżeli na karcie pamięci znajdowały się save’y z innych gier (np.Policenauts czy Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), Psycho Mantis miał przygotowaną przez autorów specjalną kwestię, którą wygłaszał w odpowiednim momencie. W Metal Gear Solid znajduje się znacznie więcej podobnych smaczków i co najciekawsze, wszystkie one zostały powtórzone w remaku gry z podtytułem The Twin Snakes przygotowanym przez studio Silicon Knights, który w 2004 roku trafił do posiadaczy konsoli Nintendo Gamecube. Jest to w chwili obecnej najlepsza dostępna wersja tej gry, przewyższająca pod każdym względem zarówno wersję z pierwszego PlayStation, jak i wydaną w 2000 roku wersję PC.frame|To, co w oryginalnej wersji MGS-a było do pewnego momentu ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą, The Twin Snakes ujawniał już w samym tytule W niezliczonych recenzjach i artykułach różne osoby wciąż zastanawiają się nad fenomenem Metal Gear Solid. Czy wielu zapadł on w pamięć dlatego, że jako jedna z pierwszych gier traktował interaktywną opowieść na wzór filmu, nawet z odpowiednio zaprezentowaną czołówką. Czy też jako pierwsza gra, w której choć w stu procentach występują zbudowani z polygonów aktorzy, to jesteśmy w stanie uwierzyć, że mają oni własne rozterki i problemy, z którymi muszą się uporać? Kojima świadomie zrezygnował z prerenderowanych wstawek filmowych. Dzięki temu gracz nie ma nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że oto na chwilę znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, z którego po kilku minutach powróci do gry. I tylko gry. Tymczasem zastosowane rozwiązanie pozwoliło na pełną identyfikację i integrację z przedstawionym światem rządowych spisków, terrorystów i sam Kojima raczy wiedzieć czego jeszcze. Dość powiedzieć, że to jedna z najlepszych gier wszechczasów, do której warto czasem wracać, aby jeszcze raz poczuć jak powinna wyglądać dobrze przygotowana Opowieść. Przez wielkie O. Terroryści i Phillantropy Od przygody na Shadow Moses upłynęło nieco czasu. W ciągu tego okresu okazało się, że plany budowy Metal Gearów stały się niemal powszechnie dostępne. Hal Emmerich, znany także jako Otacon, jeden z uratowanych przez Snake’a na Shadow Moses inżynierów, wspólnie z Nastashą Romanenko zakłada organizację o nazwie Phillantropy. Tropią oni wszelką aktywność, za którą może kryć się chęć zbudowania kolejnych mechów. Akcja Metal Gear Solid 2 zakręcona jak świderek, miesza ze sobą autentycznie występujące w historii organizacje z tymi całkowicie fikcyjnymi, dodając do tego wszystkiego koktajl w postaci kilkunastu barwnych postaci. Aby więc w pełni zrozumieć nawet bardzo skrótowy jej opis, należy najpierw choć pokrótce je przedstawić. O Fhilantropach wspomniałem już akapit wyżej, przyjrzyjmy się teraz zatem tytułowym Synom Wolności. Sons of Liberty to nazwa doskonale znana większości Amerykanów. Była to tajna organizacja patriotyczna, odłam tzw. Amerykańskich Patriotów, powstała w XVII jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wojny o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych. Stowarzyszenie działało w trzynastu istniejących wówczas koloniach i sprzeciwiało się nakładanym przez brytyjski parlament podatkom (ustawy pieczęciowe). Nie wahało się używać również przemocy. Stąd też zyskało sobie często używany przydomek Sons of Violence lub Sons of Iniquity. W grze terminem tym określają się terroryści, którzy opanowują znajdujący się na oceanie kompleks oczyszczalni ścieków (Big Shell), porywając wizytującego go prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. W zamian za jego uwolnienie żądają ogromnego okupu grożąc, że w przypadku braku reakcji rządu spowodują katastrofę ekologiczną. Uprowadzając prezydenta stają się także właścicielami walizki zawierającej tajne kody niezbędne do odpalenia pocisku nuklearnego, zdolnego przy okazji impulsem magnetycznym wyłączyć każde urządzenie elektroniczne w swoim zasięgu. Aby jednak w pełni unaocznić zagrożenie trzeba dodać, że oczyszczalnie są tylko przykrywką dla wybudowanego pod nimi Arsenal Geara – superkomputera mającego połączenie ze wszystkimi bazami danych w Ameryce. Wykorzystując broń nuklearną i informacje zawarte w Arsenal Gearze, terroryści pod dowództwem wspomnianego przeze mnie w poprzednim rozdziale Solidusa Snake’a, chcą przejąć kontrolę nad nowojorskim Manhattanem tworząc z niego miasto-państwo. Po drugiej stronie barykady, co niekoniecznie oznacza, że mamy do czynienia z tymi dobrymi, jest organizacja Patriotów (znana także jako La-li-lu-le-lo). W jej skład wchodzą najbardziej wpływowe osoby w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które niejako z tylnego siedzenia rządzą całym krajem. To właśnie oni, w dobie informacji, stoją za wybudowaniem Arsenal Geara. Solidus Snake chce ich zniszczyć, porwany prezydent okazuje się być nie do końca porwanym, zaś po raz kolejny pojawiający się w serii Revolver Ocelot jest tak naprawdę szpiegiem… czyim jest szpiegiem, zdradzać nie zamierzam, gdyż zepsuje to przyjemność nie tylko osobom, które w Sons of Liberty ''jeszcze nie grały, ale i tym, którzy wciąż ciekawi są podwójnej roli jaką odegrał ten człowiek w całej serii ''Metal Gear Solid.frame|left|Snake na pokładzie „Discovery”. Kojima otarł się o geniusz Otwarcie drugiej części MGS-a przeszło do historii jako jedno z najlepszych w grach video. Padający ulewny deszcz, przechadzający się po moście Georga Washingtona Snake i płynący rzeką Hudson tankowiec „Discovery” to kwintesencja gęstego klimatu, jaki w Sons of Liberty''wy tworzył Kojima i jego zespół. To właśnie na pokładzie tankowca zawiązuje się cała akcja, która następnie przeniesie się na platformy oczyszczalni ścieków. W ładowni „Discovery” znajduje się odnaleziony przez Otacona Metal Gear. Mech pilnowany jest przez dość liczny oddział Marines, którzy tuż po przybyciu na pokład statku Snake’a, zostają zaatakowani przez prywatną armię pułkownika Sergeia Gurlukovicha. Był on jednym z filarów operacji Liquid Snake’a na Shadow Moses, teraz zaś próbuje wykraść nowego Metal Geara. Na statku znajduje się także jego ciężarna córka Olga, z którą Snake podczas infiltracji stacza zwycięski pojedynek. Dość powiedzieć, że ostatecznie Sergei Gurlukovich ginie z rąk Revolver Ocelota, który następnie wykrada Metal Geara i zatapia tankowiec. Snake’owi, dzięki pomocy Otacona udaje się przeżyć, jednak zostaje on obarczony winą za całą katastrofę. Następnie akcja gry przenosi się na Big Shell i w tym miejscu następuje zmiana głównego bohatera. Wszelki słuch po Snake’u zaginął, nikt nie wie nawet czy udało mu się przeżyć zatopienie „Discovery”. Na misję zostaje wysłany więc nieopierzony agent o kryptonimie Raiden, który niestety przez większość fanów serii nie został przyjęty ze zrozumieniem. Powodem antypatii był zarówno metroseksualny wygląd młodzieńca, jak i jego zachowanie, często naiwne i nieco fajtłapowate. Od tamtej pory Hideo Kojima zebrał od środowisk fanowskich niezliczone cięgi (choć ''MGS2 i tak sprzedał się w ilości ponad siedmiu milionów egzemplarzy). Raiden nieraz był także powodem obniżenia ocen całej gry przez recenzentów, co zdarzyło się nawet w polskiej prasie. frame|left|Raiden nie przypadł do gustu fanom serii Gracze nie byli przygotowani na Raidena. Choć zmieniono postać głównego bohatera, to tak naprawdę symbolem Metal Gear Solid 2 nadal pozostał Snake, który niemal przez cały czas zabawy był bezpośrednio zaangażowany w akcję. Raiden stał się niejako doktorem Watsonem, pełniąc w Sons of Liberty funkcję ucznia i obserwatora, dla którego wzorem do naśladowania staje się Sherlock Snake Holmes. Zmiany nastąpiły także na stanowisku głównego kompozytora, którym teraz został znany ze współpracy z Hansem Zimmerem Harry Gregson-Williams. Dzięki jego muzyce, nowoczesnym rytmom wymieszanym z muzyką orkiestrową, Metal Gear Solid otrzymał podkład dźwiękowy, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden hollywoodzki obraz. Tym bardziej, że Williams komponował muzykę nie widząc nawet fragmentu gry; otrzymał jedynie kilka słownych wskazówek, które w przeciągu sześciu tygodni przeobraziły się w jedną z najlepszych ilustracji muzycznych. Kojima zresztą do tej pory kontynuuje współpracę z kompozytorem, który w międzyczasie brał udział w pracach nad Snake Eater i Guns of the Patriots.